This invention relates to a running toy with a flywheel in which the driving wheels are driven to rotate and energize the flywheel at a high speed, and then the driving wheels are rotated making use of the rotation by inertia of the flywheel, thereby running the toy.
There have conventionally been known running toys making use of the rotation by inertia of the flywheel as stated above. However, such conventional toys have been subject to various defects. For example, a first defect is that the running toy cannot move at a speed higher than the speed corresponding to the rotating speed of the driving wheels yielded by the flywheel because the flywheel and the driving wheels are coupled securely by a set of gear train. Accordingly, when the flywheel is energized by rubbing the toy automobile against e.g. a floor surface, the running speed of the toy automobile driven by the flywheel is equal to or lower than the moving speed of the toy automobile at energizing of the flywheel.
Meanwhile, a second defect is that as the flywheel and the driving wheels are coupled securely by the gear train, so, when the driving wheels are stopped while the toy automobile is running or applied with overload, the rotating parts on their relevant portions may be distorted by the large energy of rotation possessed by the flywheel or the teeth of the gears used may be broken.